gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Five
Season Five of Glee premiered on September 26, 2013. Glee currently airs on Tuesdays at 8PM EST. The premiere date was postponed for a week due to Cory Monteith's death, It was originally set to premiere on September 19. This season will see Glee celebrating its landmark 100th episode in a two-part special event. The episodes will air on March 18 and March 25, 2014, respectively. For this season, Melissa Benoist, Jacob Artist, Becca Tobin, Blake Jenner and Alex Newell were promoted to series regulars, as their characters were only recurring in Season Four. Amber Riley, Heather Morris, Mark Salling and Harry Shum Jr. were reduced to recurring guest stars after being in the main cast previously. Due to Cory Monteith's passing, the show saw his character's death in the third episode of the season, which displayed a tribute to the late actor and character alike. On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed the show for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final one. Source Source 2 Cast Main Cast *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (13/13) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (13/13) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (13/13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (13/13) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (13/13) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (13/13) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (13/13) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (13/13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (13/13) *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (13/13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (13/13) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (13/13) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (13/13) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (12/13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion (4/13) *Demi Lovato as Dani (4/13) *Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo (2/13) *Tyra Banks as Bichette (1/13) *Jackée as Herself (1/13) *Marlee Matlin as Herself (1/13) *Joanna Rohrback as Herself (1/13) *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes (2/13) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday (2/13) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (0/13) Guest Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (10/13) *Erinn Westbrook as Bree (7/13) *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins (5/13) *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert (4/13) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (4/13) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (5/13) *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris (3/13) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (3/13) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (3/13) *Christopher Curry as Gunther (2/13) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (2/13) *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen (2/13) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (2/13) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (3/13) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (3/13) *Skylar Astin as Jean Baptiste (1/13) *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (1/13) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (1/13) *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (1/13) *Bradford Tatum as Louis (1/13) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (1/13) *Bryce Johnson as Cody Tolentino (1/13) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (2/13) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (2/13) *Chace Crawford as Biff McIntosh (1/13) *Manos Gavras as Dmitri (0/13) Co-Stars *Brad Ellis as Brad (7/13) *Ryan Heinke as Brett Bukowski (5/13) *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (2/13) *Todd Sandler as School Board Member (3/13) *Brian Balzerini as Andy (1/13) *Dominic Barnes as Trent (1/13) *Ashlee Brian as Derek (1/13) *Sean Guse as Robbie (1/13) *Curt Mega as Nick (1/13) *Jon Robert Hall as John (1/13) *Ravi Sinha Smith as Little Blaine (1/13) Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern (9/13) Episodes Albums released in or during the Season Tumblr msjwh2jdMH1r4ezfzo1 400.jpg|Glee Sings the Beatles The Quarterback Extended Play .jpg|The Quarterback (EP) 61BBstu6nwL. SL500 AA280 .jpg|A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Ep cover.jpg|Movin' Out (EP) GleeChristmas4.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 City of Angels.jpg|City of Angels (EP) Glee The Music 100 Album.jpg|Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes 51PE9iOer+L. SL500 AA280 .jpg|New New York (EP) *Glee Sings the Beatles *The Quarterback (EP) *A Katy or A Gaga (EP) *Movin' Out (EP) *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *City of Angels (EP) *Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *New New York (EP) Gallery Sueseason5.jpg Glee Season Five Poster - Kurt Jumping.jpg tn-500_1372685823_1468_glee5.jpg S555.jpg rberry.jpg sea5.png Theblueswing.jpg SeasonFiveGroup.jpg SeasonFiveMicrophoneGroup.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o10 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o9 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o8 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o7 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o5 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o4 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o3 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o2 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o1 250.jpg Tumblr inline mteca80ybs1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr inline mtec69OKkZ1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr inline mtec6molxA1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr mtedfeeiCu1rkr8qco4 250.jpg ArtieS5PS.jpg BlaineS5PS.jpg JakeS5PS.jpg KittyS5PS.jpg KurtS5PS.jpg MarleyS5PS.jpg RachelS5PS.jpg RyderS5PS.jpg SamS5PS.jpg SantanaS5PS.jpg SueS5PS.jpg TinaS5PS.jpg UniqueS5PS.jpg WilLS5PS.jpg ArtieS5PS Mic.jpg BlaineS5PS Mic.jpg JakeS5PS Mic.jpg Kitty S5PS Mic.jpg KurtS5PS Mic.jpg MarleyS5PS Mic.jpg RachelS5PS Mic.jpg RyderS5PS Mic.jpg SamS5PS Mic.jpg SantanaS5PS Mic.jpg SueS5PS Mic.jpg TinaS5PS Mic.jpg UniqueS5PS Mic.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot11.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot10.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot9.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot8.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot7.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot6.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot5.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot4.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot3.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot2.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot1.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot12.jpg Videos Category:Seasons